


What Makes the Ocean Blue?

by tonkatsupls



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, CyGames sent advance notice and yet this event still broke into my house and broke all my vases, Introspection, M/M, Sandalphon is lost in thoughts all alone, if you squint you can see the pieces of my heart after CyGames ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Sandalphon's thoughts as he walks around the beach. Set after The Maydays event.





	What Makes the Ocean Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not over how well-written the summer event is. It's not fair.
> 
> A drabble, because The Maydays event ruined me and gave me ideas.

Sandalphon's heels landed softly on the uneven sand below him. Vyrn had asked him if he had wanted to take off his shoes before he went on his walk, but Sandalphon felt bare without them. It would feel far too strange to walk without the height his heels offered him, even though the skydwellers didn't tower over him as the primarchs tended to. Besides, there were all manners of debris hidden within the sandy hills, and the last thing he needed would be to bruise his feet somehow, especially when he would be on his feet for the rest of his day once his break was over.  
  
The ocean breeze brushed past him, nudging Sandalphon to wrap his jacket tighter around his body. Though he had no issues with the fabric, he still couldn't help but feel...  _unsettled_ with how white his jacket was. When he was dragged into Sierokarte's shop with the captain and the others, he had tried to choose something dark, only to be met with their protests of how he would've burned in anything that wasn't white, especially when his swim trunks were already a dark brown. Try as he might, Sandalphon could only capitulate under the combined begging of the captain, Vyrn, and especially that of Lyria. 

Thankfully, at least, the hood was red, so the jacket wasn't  _completely_ white.

Sandalphon sighed as he took in the salty air, the rustling of palm trees soothing his mind. As he closed his eyes to take in the scene around him, a familiar white-haired figure rose forth from the depths of his mind. He felt his shoulders tense and bunch up.

While he would not say that he hated him, Sandalphon still couldn't fully stomach even seeing Lucio. Though he had bits of red cloth wrapped around him and his sunglasses were a dark blue, for the most part, Lucio was covered in white, from the tiny wings on his back right down to his gold-adorned surfboard, which only served to highlight his now slightly-orange complexion. It was ridiculous, nonsense even, the way he strutted about in that get-up, even more so that he looked like  _that_.

Sandalphon opened his eyes. No, the white that decorated Lucifer was nothing like the flashiness that Lucio wore. He could imagine the primarch now, the black and gold of his armor glinting from the summer sun as he walked about the Auguste Isles. Unlike Lucio and even Lucilius, Lucifer had enough class and decorum to keep his chest covered up. Even then, Lucifer's skin wasn't artificially darkened- rather, it gleamed like the white sands he had once tread. Lucio's smile was blinding and absurdly radiant like a jewel, but Lucifer's smile was as gentle and warm like a candle lit in the dark. Though his six wings were each large and certainly imposing, they shone with the pure white brilliance of one whose heart was as clean as his feathers.

No one else wore white as well as Lucifer did, and Sandalphon couldn't fathom anyone that could. 

Sandalphon kept walking through the beach, the ocean murmuring in his ears as he turned to face it. He could hardly believe that there had come a day when he would see for himself the sight that Lucifer had once detailed to him. Water was something that belonged in a cup, not something that spread as far as the eye could see. Even then, this water was not safe for consumption and was home to a myriad of creatures that Sandalphon could have never imagined. Mutant sharks aside, the Sky Realm truly was filled with untold wonders.

More so than the view itself, however, Sandalphon could still clearly envision the expression on Lucifer's face as he described the ocean. At the time, Sandalphon could only grip his coffee cup in rapture as he watched Lucifer's sky blue eyes light up with each word that tumbled out of his lips.

_"It's as if it's a mirror to the sky."_

These were the lands Lucifer had defended up until his last breath- the realm that he had entrusted Sandalphon to protect. Sandalphon's mind wandered to the long, dark hair of a certain fallen angel. He was undoubtedly endangering the Sky Realm by permitting Sariel to seek out Belial, and by extension, Lucilius. Yet he could hardly fault Sariel for his determination, for his _wish_ , to see Belial once more.

Sandalphon outstretched a hand towards the horizon. Despite that, he knew he would keep his promise. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't. As the new Supreme Primarch, he would not allow anything or anyone to harm what Lucifer treasured most.

He spread his fingertips, reaching out for the line where the ocean met the sky. Like Lucifer, Sandalphon was prepared to defend the skies until his dying breath. He could- and more importantly, _would_ \- defend it from any and all harm. 

Until the day he reunited with Lucifer once more, he would keep the skies blue.

 


End file.
